Walking with the Ancients
by WillowSioui
Summary: MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car accident, making him and Alec her children's godfathers.

Magnus hangs up the phone, and stands still. He has not had a sliver of bad news come to him in the nearly sixteen years that he had been married to Alec Lightwood. They had been happy, and nothing bad had ever come their way. Until now. He turns his head to look at Alec with a confused expression. Alec is now in his thirty-fourth year, and he had defiantly matured. He was still as handsome as before, but his face has sharper features, and his eyes had gained a sort of soft wisdom. And Magnus…well, Magnus hadn't aged one day, still looking as if he is at the very least nineteen. Noticing Magnus looking at him, Alec looks up from the book he was reading to meet his eyes. As soon as their eyes meet, Magnus tears up and walks over to him. He drops to his knees in front of Alec's chair, hiding his face in his hands. Alec sighs and puts the book he was reading down, and bends forwards, engulfing Magnus in an embrace.

"What is it, dear?" Magnus shakes his head, silent, so Alec just continues to hug him, speaking soft and comforting words. After a few moments of silence, a muffled noise comes from between Magnus' hands. With a despairing, hopeless little cry, he clings to Alec like a small child with its mother. He cries his heart out, with Alec trying to comfort him the best he can. The century-old warlock looks up, tears running down his face, and looks Alec in the eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but Alec presses his lips to Magnus', effectively silencing him. When he pulls away, Magnus has calmed down slightly, just enough to whisper to dreaded words. He draws in a shaky breath, and then lets it out in a rush.

"Geneva and Julian have been killed in a car accident."

**This chappy is short, but no worries!!!! There is more to come!!!**

** ~R**


	2. Meetings and Understandings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car accident, making him and Alec her children's godfathers.

**-New Orleans, Geneva and Julian's Bar-**

Magnus leads Alec into the bar, to see that it is empty save for the bartender, Mortimer. Mortimer is a warlock that helped Geneva with Magnus when he was younger. He stands at six-foot-eight, and has dark eyes and hair. He is usually casual and stoic, never showing emotions; but when he turns to look at Magnus, his eyes shine with unshed tears. He nods his head towards the back door, and Magnus leads Alec there. Reaching forwards, he pauses, and then opens the door with a flourish. The room is exactly the same as when they were there last, sixteen years ago, except a few children's toys are strewn about. Magnus passes through the threshold, and takes Alec's hand in his. He walks, slowly, towards the illusionary wall, where they pass through it and into the hidden bedroom. Inside the bedroom are two girls sitting on the bed. One is about sixteen, and looks like the spitting image of her mother. The other is about six years old, and has the same brown hair and blue eyes of her father. The younger girl is holding onto a stuffed brown rabbit with floppy ears. They both look up at the same time, and when they see Magnus and Alec, the older girls slides off of the bed, her little sister in her arms. The smaller girl hides her face into the bad of the stuffed rabbit, as the teenage girl walks forwards warily.

"You are…Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood?" when they both nod their heads, she continues, "My name is Jo, and this is Emily." The younger girl, Emily, holds up the rabbit she was previously hiding behind.

"And this is Cookie!" Magnus smiles at her comfortingly, but does not say a word. Alec steps forwards and reaches for the rabbit. He grabs one of its paws, and shakes it softly.

"Hello, Cookie. I trust you've been well?" Emily giggles and nods the rabbits' head. Jo smiles and mouths a silent thank-you. Alec nods his head in acknowledgment. Jo puts Emily back onto the bed, and places the covers over her. She leans down and kisses Emily's forehead, and says goodnight. She walks back over to Magnus and Alec, and as she does, Emily sits up hugging her stuffed bunny, and speaks up.

"Mr. Alec?" They all turn in unison to look at her, and Alec nods his head.

"Yes, Emily?" Emily hugs the stuffed bunny closer to her, and sniffles slightly.

"Is there such a thing as Heaven, Mr. Alec? Alec blinks his eyes and looks at Magnus, who just shrugs. Alec turns his attention back to Emily.

"Why would you need to know that, Emily?" Emily's bottom lip quivers violently, and her large, innocent eyes tear up suddenly.

"Because, if there's no Heaven, then where did my mommy and daddy go?" She starts to cry, and Jo steps forwards to be halted by Alec.

"You talk to Magnus; I'll stay with her." He walks forwards, and sits on the side of the bed beside Emily, who throws her little arms around his neck, her toy rabbit hanging from one hand. Alec holds her close and starts singing an old French folk song that Magnus taught him. Jo and Magnus walk through the wall and into the other room. When Magnus looks at Jo, she's wiping her face with the palm of her hand. She looks at Magnus, takes in a deep, shaky breath, and squares her shoulders.

"You'll be taking us to New York with you, right?" Magnus nods his head, unable to speak. He places a hand fondly on the chair, and Jo sighs.

"You miss them too, huh?" She crosses her arms across her chest, and takes a seat at the table, followed by Magnus. Jo reaches across the table and places her hand on Magnus; and their eyes meet. When that happens, there is a moment when the both of them connect so completely, so totally, that there is absolutely no need to say anymore. They are family now.

**Review, please! I appreciate good constructive criticism!!!**

** ~R**


	3. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. This belongs to Cassandra Clare. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car accident, making him and Alec her children's godfathers.

Magnus sits at the circular dinner table in his flat, thinking about which school he should enroll Jo and Emily. He stirs his coffee without ever actually touching the spoon. He levitates the spoon out of the coffee mug and taps of the excess coffee, then softly places it down on the table. He hears a door open and close behind him, and Alec walks out of their bedroom, and takes a seat at the table. It has been a week since they had gone to New Orleans to take Jo and Emily home with them. Magnus looks up at Alec and gives him a wan little smile. Alec reaches forwards and takes his hand, opening his mouth to say something, but a door opens and Emily pitter-patters over to them in her little nightgown, clutching her stuffed rabbit in a death-grip. She pats over on tiny bare feet, and crawls into Alec's lap. He places a protective arm around her, and she curls up to him.

"Mr. Alec?" Alec looks down at her with a soft expression, and nods his head.

"Yes, Emily?" Emily hides shyly behind her toy rabbit, and looks up at him with large, innocent eyes.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight, Mr. Alec?" Alec smiles softly, and strokes her hair. He looks at Magnus, and nearly laughs at his expression.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Emily." Emily pouts, but Alec continues, "But, I can lay with you until you fall asleep." When Emily nods enthusiastically, Alec picks her up and walks to the bedroom. Magnus sighs. He had never told Alec, but it bothers him that both of the girls talk to him, and ask him questions, while they never bother with him. He sighs deeply, sipping at his coffee, and loses himself in thought. When he finishes his coffee, he gets up and goes to the girl's bedroom. Opening the door slightly, he sees Alec lying beside Emily on her small, pink, frilly bed stroking her hair. He looks up at Magnus and smiles, his blue, blue eyes sparkling like the ocean. Magnus opens his mouth to talk, but Alec places a finger to his own mouth, making Magnus stop before he started speaking. Alec turns back to the sleeping form of little Emily, and continues stroking her hair, smiling a small, mysterious little smile to himself. Magnus walks out of the room, and leans against the wall beside it, waiting. After a few moments, the light goes off in the girls' bedroom, and Alec walks out, closing the door half-way. He takes a look at Magnus, then takes his hand and they walk to their own bedroom. Magnus lays down on the bed as Alec sits in a chair, picking up a book. Magnus lies on his side, looking at Alec with a distressed look in his eyes.

"Alec, do they dislike me?" Alec looks up from his book, a smirk dancing across his mouth.

"No, Magnus. They love you; they are just trying to get used to you." Magnus laughs, and lies down on his back, pulling the down-filled covers over him.

"Goodnight, Alec." Alec looks back down to his book, smiling sweetly.

"Goodnight, dear."

**Review, please! I know the chappy's are short, but I promise I'll try to make them longer!**

** ~R**


	4. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. This belongs to Cassandra Clare. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car accident, making him and Alec her children's godfathers.

Magnus opens his eyes to the bright sunlight of the new morning. Taking in a deep breath, he rolls onto his side and smiles widely when he sees Alec's still-sleeping form. Sunlight pours in from the window, enveloping Alec in a small, glimmering moment that seems to be separate from the rest of time. Alec's eyes open, and Magnus is completely drawn into his baby blue orbs of life. Alec blinks a few times, and smirks a small smirk, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Alec's smirk fades, as he sees the change in Magnus' eyes. Magnus woke up happy as can be, knowing that Alec was there with him, but now that he's been awake for a while, all of his good humor disappeared. Alec places his hand on Magnus'.

"What's wrong, dear?" Magnus shakes his head, a wan smile playing upon his lips. He grabs the hand that placed itself on his, lifting it to his mouth. He gives it a light kiss, soft as a butterfly landed on it, and looks directly into Alec's crystal blue eyes.

"It's nothing, really. I just have those moments of perfect calm…of a perfect start to my day." He looks down, not wanting to have Alec's insightful eyes peering into his soul, and continues, "And then it all comes back to me. All of it." Alec lets out a small, involuntary sigh, and puts a finger to Magnus' chin, tipping it so that he can look into Magnus' cat-like eyes.

"What comes back, Magnus?" Magnus gnaws away at his lip, and Alec gives a little chuckle, placing his forehead on his.

"Just…everything. The fact that Geneva and Julian are dead, and that we are now, technically, fathers. Also, the fact that I know for **sure** that you…," He cuts off, looking down again, tears coming to his eyes, "you will die before I even age a day." Alec sucks in a sudden breath. Then lets it out with a gust. He shimmy's closer to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him. Neither of them speaks for a long while, just enjoying the closeness of the two. When Magnus finally looks up to Alec, to notice he has a thoughtful expression.

"Magnus, does it bother you that I am now, physically, older than you by a good fifteen years older than you?" Magnus sits up, as does Alec. He stares into Alec's baby blues, a sick feeling settling into the pits of his stomach. He dares not to speak, so he shakes his head, hair flying in all directions. Alec smiles at him, and gets up and out of the bed, walking to the conjoined bathroom. He walks into the bathroom, closing the door, and leaving Magnus alone to entertain his surprisingly distressing thoughts. Magnus pulls his knees to his chest, forehead creased in thought. He hates having to feel so helpless around Alec; he's an eight-hundred year old warlock who gets the jitters from the way his lover words a sentence. He had never been like this before; he had always been strong. Even when he met Alec, he was always the one who insinuated things, and was always the one who would keep Alec hanging for the fun of it. And now, now Alec will say one thing, and Magnus will get an uneasy feeling. From somewhere in the room, a lamp explodes with Magnus' irritation. The bathroom door opens, and Alec walks back in, sitting on the bed beside Magnus. He looks at Magnus with expecting eyes, like he knows exactly what he was thinking. Magnus gives in, and grabs one of Alec's hands in both of his own.

""Alec, are you trying to say that you are getting tired of me? That you don't…don't love me anymore?" Alec stares at him in disbelief, and then starts to laugh in a very patient manner. Alec had most defiantly matured in the many years they had been married. Instead of being extremely by-the-book, he has become laid-back and wise. He leans forwards, pressing his lips to Magnus', even for just a brief moment. When he pulls back, the light crows-feet around his blue eyes crinkle in properly placed amusement.

"Magnus, you are a very silly man. I love you, and I always will. There is nothing that will change that, so please don't be afraid." His voice softens as his statement is said, and he brushes Magnus' cheek with the back of his hand. He leans forwards to kiss his anxious lover when the bedroom door opens, Jo standing shyly in the doorway. Both of the men look towards her, and she smiles awkwardly.

"You have some people here…they say they need your," she looks at them from through thick lashes, a small blush dusting her cheeks, "sparkly wonder of magic and…sexiness." Alec looks at Magnus, eyes dancing, as Magnus openly laughs, then they both state the visitor's name in unison.

"Jace."

**Review, please! This chappy focuses mostly on Magnus and Alec, so I hope you enjoyed!**

**~R**


	5. Louis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot: **MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.

* * *

Magnus follows Alec's lead into the front room of the flat. A man is standing there in black clothing, some of it the shiny back leather of the Shadowhunters. He turns around, his blonde hair brushing his shoulders. His golden eyes sparkle and his face lights up when he spots the two. Moving swiftly, what occurs from being born with a slim, toned body. In two paces with his long legs, he pulls Alec into a hug, a smile spreading across his handsome face. When he lets go of Alec, he pulls Magnus into a rough embrace, patting his back. Pulling away, he pats Magnus' arms, smile still dancing across his mouth. Alec looks at the younger man, his blue eyes dancing with a subtle mischief.

"Jace, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Jace scrunches up his face, and sighs slightly. He looks towards Jo, and winks at her, causing her to blush and hurry out of the room. Jace looks back towards Alec, his smirk flitting back across his mouth.

"We need you help, Alec. Mom just informed us that there is a large nest of rogue vampires, but there are not enough of us. I was asked to come to you in person…" Alec nods his head, expression thoughtful. He looks towards Magnus, one of his shoulders twitching in a sort of shrug. Magnus looks down, heart pounding in his chest. He hated it when the Shadowhunters called Alec in for a job. He always came back extremely hurt, and they always got into a fight because Magnus wants him to stop going out to fight. Alec walks into their bedroom to get ready, and Magnus feels a slight pressure on his shoulder. He looks up to stare directly into golden orbs. Jace has on a completely understanding expression, but he decides not to say a word. They stay silent for five minuets as Alec gets ready, and they walk towards the door when Alec steps out to join them. He is wearing all black like Jace, in all Shadowhunter gear. He places his _iritaz_ in its sheath, then stands beside Jace as he opens to door. Magnus puts his hands on either side of Alec's face, pressing his lips to his. Alec returns the kiss, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist and pulling him closer. When Magnus pulls away to breathe, Alec steps away from him, out into the hallway. The door closes behind Alec and Jace, and Magnus places his hand on the door, sighing heavily. He decides to get himself a drink of Jack Daniels, but he feels something tug at his shirt. Looking down, he spots Emily looking up at him with her large blue eyes. She is holding onto Chairman Meow, who is licking her arm, and her hair is slightly ruffled from sleep. Magnus bends down, and smiles softly at her.

"Yes, Emily?" He is not showing it, but the fact that Emily is trying to have a conversation with his makes Magnus happy as he has ever been. Emily looks at Magnus shyly through her eyelashes, rocking side to side nervously.

"Could you please brush my hair for me?" she looks down, her bottom lip quivering, "Daddy used to do it every day, but he….can't!" with a wailing cry, she clings to Magnus' leg and starts to cry, Chairman Meow plopping out of her hold and running to the other side of the room. Magnus picks her up into his arms, and silently walks to the bedroom she shares with Jo, and places her on the bed. Picking up her hairbrush, he sits beside her and starts to pulls it lightly through her hair. She has stopped crying, and is now humming the lullaby that Alec sings to her every night. Neither of them speak, but Magnus realizes how close they become, just because she wanted him to brush her hair.

**************************Later that Night--12:00pm*********************

Magnus gets out of his bed, and walks into the kitchen of his flat. He takes out a cup and fills it with water, taking a drink. He has been restless the whole night, because Alec had not shown up yet. He knew, of course, that rogue vampires were hard to deal with, but he still worries over him. Just as he is lost in thought, the door opens, then slams shut heavily. Magnus places his cup on the counter, and wearily walks into the living room. Alec is standing there, leaning against the door, breathing heavily. Magnus walks up to him cautiously, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec takes in a sharp breath, and leans against Magnus. Magnus puts an arm around him, and slowly helps him to the bathroom. Once inside, Magnus turns on the light and almost drops Alec. Kicking the door shut, Magnus softly places Alec in the bathtub, and crouches over the side of the tub. Alec is a grizzled mess of lacerations and bruising; almost completely coated in dry, crackling, browning blood. Magnus sits Alec up, peeling his jacket off of him, trying not to gag as the smell of blood and other body parts come floating towards him. Once the jacket is off, Magnus peels off Alec's shirt, trying not to cry as he notices how much pain Alec is in at the moment. There is a large purple bruise along Alec's ribcage, notifying Magnus that he broke some ribs.

Magnus sighs and places a hand on Alec's ribs, attempting not to cry out as Alec jumps in pain. His hand glows an unearthly blue, and the ribs snap back into place, the bruise disappearing. Alec opens his eyes and looks at Magnus, gasping. His breathing sounds painful, and a small trail of blood pours from the corner of his mouth. Magnus chokes back a sob, and he lightly picks up one of Alec's legs. The leg is throbbing and heated with pain, about one and a half inch of white bone sticking out of the shin. Magnus puts the leg back down, taking the bone in his hand. As he does so, Alec screams out, so Magnus lets go. He picks up a stick, sticking it into Alec's mouth. Alec closes his eyes, and Magnus takes the bone again, and pushes it back in, earning muffled screams of utter pain from Alec. Magnus' hand glows blue again, and the bone fixes itself, the wound healing. When Magnus looks back towards Alec, Alec's face has tears streaming down his face. Magnus moves over to him, taking the stick out of his mouth, and pulling his head towards him. After pulling Alec into an embrace, he starts to cry softly, wishing that his Alec would never hurt like this again.

********************In the Morning, Magnus & Alec's Bedroom************

Magnus walks out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, to see Alec propped up against pillows. Alec looks at Magnus, his face covered with cuts and bruises. Magnus had healed most of the wounds, but some of them still remain because he had run out of energy. The bedroom door opens and Emily walks in, crawling up into the bed, and curling up to Alec. He puts a bandaged arm around her, kissing her head. Looking back at Magnus, he smiles, but Magnus walks out of the bedroom in disgust. They had gotten into another fight that night, about Alec not helping the Shadowhunters anymore. But Alec, of course, replied that he had loyalty to family. As Magnus walks out into the living room, he spots Jo standing with two coffee mugs in her hands. Offering one to Magnus, to which he accepts, they both sit down at the table. Jo looks up at Magnus, her chocolate eyes meeting his cat-like ones.

"My mom and dad weren't killed in a car accident." Magnus chokes on his coffee, staring at her with wide eyes. Realizing that he won't say anything, she moves on, "They were murdered by a warlock named Louis Leveque. He sent me a letter yesterday telling me to tell you that." She gets up, walking into the bedroom with Alec and Emily. Magnus gets up quickly, knocking his chair back, and nearly runs to his bookcase. Picking up a picture, he sees Geneva and himself. But, standing beside himself, is a young man in his twenties. The man has dark hair to mid-back, straight as a pin, and black eyes. His eyes are not black in the way that most brown-eyed people's eyes are; they have no whites at all. The whole eyeball is completely black. Flipping the picture around, he reads the caption:

_**Me, Geneva, and Louis. **_

_**May 1806**_

_**Paris, France**_

Magnus drops the photo. _Louis…_Louis was a friend of Geneva and Magnus, and had always been quiet and subdued. For him to kill Geneva…a noise startles Magnus out of his reverie, Magnus turns around to see Louis standing there. He cocks his head to the side, hair falling like a curtain. He is wearing all black clothing; including a tee-shirt, pants, boots, and a floor-length leather jacket. He blinks his large ebony eyes, as Magnus remembers to breathe.

"_**Louis?!"**_

* * *

**Review, please! Cliff-hanger, I know! Mwahahaha!**

**~R**


	6. Impaired Peace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.

The man places his hands in front of him, fingers steeped like an arch, fingertips connecting. He blinks his large, black eyes, curiosity glowing within them. Magnus takes a step back, unsure of how to greet this friend from a long time ago. The man walks slowly and precisely towards Magnus, head still cocked to the side. His ebony hair falls like a curtain to the side of his pale face, his black clothing hardly moving as he strides swiftly towards the sparkling warlock. Magnus, terrified to the point of inability to move, stares at him with wide eyes. The man stops just in front of Magnus, his coat wrapping around his lower legs. He leans forwards, hair swaying to the movement, and cocks his head to the other side of his head. Magnus takes another step back, and bumps into the wall, earning an apathetic smile from Louis. Magnus raises one hand, and parts his fingers, blue sparks buzzing between them. Louis sighs deeply, his sable eyes sparkling with malevolence. He reaches forwards and places a hand on Magnus' cheek. Magnus swallows and blinks his eyes, and when he opens them again, Louis is gone.

************************Later That Night—Alec & Magnus' Room************

Magnus crawls into the bed beside Alec, and pulls the covers over them. He places his arm over Alec's torso, careful not to hurt him. Alec places his hand on Magnus' arm, and sighs dreamily. He rolls over and smiles at Magnus, then plants a kiss on his lips, then pulls away before Magnus can return. Magnus, instead, pulls Alec close to him, intent on never letting go. He hadn't told Alec about Louis, but he didn't want to ruin the mood that they are sharing at the moment. Alec sighs deeply, and snuggles into Magnus, kissing his chest. Magnus laughs, closing his eyes and breathing in Alec's scent.

"Go to sleep, dummy." Magnus can feel Alec smile against his chest, and then snuggles up even more. Magnus wonders what pain medication Alec is taking to make him so…PDA-like. Magnus closes his eyes, and slowly slips into a deep sleep, not realizing that Louis had invaded his dreams…

_Magnus opens his eyes to see an old Victorian street, carriages drawn by horses clopping by. His arm gets taken up by someone, so he turns to look. He sees Louis with their arms hooked together. They are both dressed in high-fashion fine silks and velvets, as they walk through the streets. Soon, though, the image turns to the same street burning and people screaming. There are a ton of Shadowhunters running around, and chasing all of the people that they see. One of the women turns around and throws a blue energy ball at them, to which they dodge. They strike the woman and her companion down, and Magnus looks away swiftly. Louis grabs Magnus' chin in his hand and makes him look in his direction._

"_Magnus, this is what you have let in your bed." Magnus tears his face away from Louis, and snaps his fingers, the images fading away, but he can hear Louis laughing a hollow, empty laugh…_

Magnus wakes up, sitting upright. He is sweating profusely, and can still hear Louis' laughing echoing in the far corners of his mind. He looks down at Alec, who is shirtless. Alec's lean torso is glimmering with sweat, and Magnus averts his eyes. Alec is hurt, and he is being haunted by his former companion. He feels the bed shift, and Alec is sitting behind him, wrapping his arms around Magnus' chest. Magnus shakes his head and gets out of the bed, waving his hand and pushes Alec back down with magic. He walks out of the room and walks to the girls' room. He walks in and sits in the chair in the corner of the room, watching the girls sleep in peace. _How long is this 'peace' going to last, though…?_ Jumping up, he turns around with wide eyes to stare at the space right beside Jo's bed to see Louis.

"Not too long, Magnus. Not long at all."

Review, please! I love this fic, so please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~R


	7. Missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.

Magnus jumps to his feet, eyes wide. The other warlock, Louis, bends down in a swift and unnaturally graceful motion, stroking Jo's hair. He cocks his head to the side, large black eyes blinking a few times. Jo stirs in her sleep, rolling onto her back. Louis' hand remains hovering above her sleeping form, and he slowly lifts his head to meet Magnus' eyes. Words catch in Magnus' throat, sticking to him, afraid to come out and face Louis. Louis stands up straight, hand falling to his side, and slowly glides towards Magnus. He stops right in front of Magnus, and leans forwards, ebony hair falling like a curtain over his shoulders. As Magnus holds his breath, Louis lets his out, cold air sweeping across Magnus' face. Louis cocks his head to the side, eyes unblinking, and a small grimace of a smile creeps across his face. Magnus' cat eyes stare into pitch black as he tries to figure out How to get away from the other warlock. He reaches forwards to push Louis away from him, but Louis transposes himself to the other side of the room, back to beside Jo's bed. He reaches down and pets her hair again, a wicked smile spreading its way across her face. Magnus' eyes grow wide, and he races forwards as both Jo and Louis get enveloped in utter darkness.

"NO!" He goes to grab the pair, but he falls into the wall, beside an empty bed. He vaguely hears Emily behind him asking where Jo went, but his whole world goes black. He lost her. She's gone. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turns slowly around to look into Alec's blue eyes. Alec is bent over slightly, trying to stand without falling over from the pain. He nods his head, and holds up his cell phone. Coming out of the phone, obviously on speaker phone, is Jace's voice.

"Alec filled us in, Magnus. We're already on it." The phone buzzes as Jace hangs up, and Alec puts his phone away. Emily had gotten out of her bed and came towards them, worried. Alec bends down and tells her to go to sleep. She complies as Alec drags Magnus out of the room, closing the door. They both sit at the large wooden table, Alec breathing heavily. Magnus looks up at him with dead eyes, and sees Alec staring at him with a fierce intensity he had ever seen before. They stay sitting like that for a long time, and only look away when the door opens. Jace walks in, followed by some people. One of the people is Clary, a red-haired woman that is standing quite close to Jace. The other woman is Alec's younger sister, Isabelle. Her long black hair is, for once, tied back out of her face. They are all dressed in the shiny black of the Shadowhunters. Behind them is a young boy, about sixteen, with dark curled hair and large dark eyes. He is Isabelle's girlfriend and a vampire named Simon. They all walks up to them, Isabelle giving Alec a large hug. Everyone sits at the table, and Jace stays standing, at what is, supposedly, the head of the circular table. Magnus snaps his fingers, and cups of coffee appear on the table. Jace leans on the table, looking everyone in the eyes.

"Let's get started."

**Review, please! I know this chapter is short, but constructive criticism is accepted! NO LFAMING!**

** ~R**


	8. Human

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.

Magnus pays no attention to what the group of Shadowhunters is saying. The vampire, Simon, looks at him, eyes filled to the brim with regret. Alec notices the look Simon is giving Magnus and turns his attention to the sparkling warlock. He reaches across the table, placing his hand on Magnus'. Magnus gets out of his chair, Alec's hand sliding off of his own and onto the table, and walks into the bedroom. He flops right down onto the bed, face-first. Hearing the door click, he rolls over and sees that the door is closed, and Alec is leaning heavily against it. Alec stumbles over, still in pain, and flops down beside Magnus. He pulls Magnus into an embrace, and Magnus starts to cry. A warlock who has lived for hundreds of years has hundreds of things to cry about. And for all of those hundreds of things, he has hundreds of tears to shed.

**************************Meanwhile…*************************

Jo sits up and looks around a dark room. The room has a bed, which she is sitting on, and walls painted with black silhouettes of trees. The door to the room opens, and the man who had kidnapped her walks in. Jo jumps off of the bed, and takes the best defensive position that she can remember on such short notice. The man walks forwards, his long black hair seeming to flow like water around his chest. His sable eyes blink, the light from the hallway illuminating half of his body, giving him a ghostly appearance. He walks forwards and, with two strides, catches Jo's arm and pulling her close to his face. She struggles as she smells the sweet smell on his breath, almost that of honeysuckle. He smiles a smile that may have been attractive somewhere else, but in the small light of the hallway, he looks like a ghoul. He speaks to her, and when she looks at him closely, Jo realizes that his mouth never moves, and that the whole conversation is in her mind.

_I am going to share my powers with you…I am going to show you my ideals…And __**you**__, in return, are going to help me._

He leans forwards, pressing lips to hers. She can feel an electrical shock through her body, and she gets blown across the room. When she opens her eyes, she can feel something different within her. Something wasn't right. She wasn't right.

She wasn't _human_.

**Review, please! This is a short chapter, but I still love the cliff-hanger!**

** ~Ryuu**


	9. Secrets and Solutions

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.**

* * *

Jo crawls over to a mirror that is resting against the far wall. She looks into the mirror, only to see the perfect reflection of herself. She touches her face with shaky hands, plays with her hair, and makes a few faces. Whipping her head around, she sees Louis laughing silently at her. He is hugging himself, with one hand slightly hiding his mouth. She scrambles to get to her feet, then launches herself at him. He reaches forwards and grabs her outstretched hand by the wrist, pulling her close to him; wrapping his free arm around her body. Putting her other hand behind her back as well, and holding it with one hand, he hovers his hand above her face. Cocking his head to the side, he blinks his ebony eyes as she struggles against him. His black hair moves like a curtain around him, and makes no noise as he leans forwards and presses his lips to hers, his hand clutching her face. Jo struggles against him, trying to pull away, but Louis holds her still. He pulls away from her with a wicked smile, and Jo tries to pull away from his hold.

_You won't get away from me, __**ma chere**__. You are mine now; I own you._

Jo looks into his charcoal black eyes, and closes hers in defeat. She feels his lips brush against hers, slowly moulding themselves to hers. She doesn't respond to this, and waits for him to stop. Instead, she feels his tongue slip between her lips, and the kiss deepens considerably. His one hand moves to the back of her head, pulling her towards him, further deepening the kiss. He pulls away for a split second, then returns to kissing her. Jo gives in to him, her arms winding around his neck. Her hands find their way to his hair, her fingers twining themselves in it. Louis starts walking forwards, making Jo walk backwards. She freezes when she feels the backs of her legs hit the bedside. She pulls away from the kiss, staring at Louis with a mixture of shock and fear. He smiles a small smile, a boyish smile, and nuzzles the crease between her neck and shoulder, sending shivers down Jo's body.

_Why are you stopping now, __**ma chere**__? You were doing just fine a moment ago…_

Jo shakes her head, her blonde curls flying in many different directions. Her mind tells her not to do any of this, but she can't help but feel that it feels right. Her mind races, telling her that this is the man; the _**thing**_that killed her parents. But another part of her, a new part, tells her that this is exactly the right thing to do, and that if she doesn't she'll regret it. And so, when his hands runs up under her shirt, she ignores it and makes him look at her, kissing him full on the lips. He smiles into the kiss, and they slowly find themselves on the bed, Jo on the bottom. He moves them further onto the bed, and really gets into it. He deepens the kiss immensely, their tongues battling for dominance. He runs one of his hands down one of her legs, maneuvering so that he is between her legs. He lowers himself, pressing himself against her, earning a small squeak from her. They break every now and then for air, and his hands trail all over her body. Jo can feel something cooking inside of her body, something that feels incredibly good. She arches her back, pressing herself against his body, and can feel his excitement through his pants. Louis smiles a wicked smile, and laughs silently.

_Perfect._

**********************Magnus' Flat***********************

Magnus reclines in his chair as the Shadowhunters walks through the front door. Jace stalks right up to him, handing him a folder. When Magnus opens the folder, he spots a picture of Louis Leveque. Closing the folder, he throws it onto the coffee table.

"I could have told you that, Jace. Louis Leveque, High Warlock of Paris, France. I know." Jace gets a guarded expression on his face, and Clary steps in front of him.

"Magnus, we think that this Louis guy took Jo." Magnus snorts in annoyance, and gets up to go to the bedroom. Alec shakes his head.

"He already knew that, Clary. What we want to know is _where_ he took her." HE gets up and follows Magnus into the bedroom, closing the door, even as the Shadowhunters walk out of the flat.

***************************Jo********************************

Jo rolls over, tangled in the bed sheets. She opens her eyes, looking directly at Louis. He is standing in the doorway, looking ass though nothing had happened. He blinks his sable eyes, picking up his black hair and putting it into a ponytail that stretches down to his waist.

_Get cleaned up. Your going home._

Jo sits up, holding the bed sheets to her chest. Staring at him in complete shock and confusion, she watches him leave the room and close the door. Getting out of the bed, she walks towards another door, opens it, and walks into a small bedroom. She takes a shower, cleaning herself up.

_**(After her Shower)**_

Jo walks out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, obviously chosen by Louis, to see him sitting on the bed. When she walks up to him, he stands up and hands her a black leather jacket. Jo outs it on, then follows after him as he walks out of the 'bedroom'. They walk out into an underground passageway, and start to walk.

_The only reason you are not blindfolded is because I would love it for you to come back to me._

They soon reach a manhole, and climb up the metal ladder. When they surface, they are only a few houses down from Magnus' flat. Jo stares in surprise, now knowing that she was not far away from her godfathers' at any time. She turns around to see Louis halfway into the pothole. She drops to her knees, black shoes clicking slightly. She grabs his face and presses her lips to his, to which he does not return. When she pulls away, he has a mysterious little smile on his face.

_I have found a way to get past a problem we Warlocks and Witches have had for all of our existence. Now, Joanna-Beth, it is your turn to carry on our legacy._

He disappears down the man-hole, the cover magically covering itself. She stands up and slowly starts to walk back to the flat, wondering what he meant. She walks up the stairs just as the Shadowhunters step out of the apartment. They all stare at her in surprise, then pull her into the house. Jace, the blonde, yells out for Alec and Magnus, who run out of the room and towards her, enveloping her in large hugs. When they pull back, Magnus is crying, and the Shadowhunters leave the house. Emily runs up to Jo, hugging her legs. Jo bends down and hugs her back, then looks up and Magnus and Alec. Alec takes Jo and takes her to her room. Jo stands up straight and looks Magnus in the eyes. Magnus smiles and leaves her in the room to get used to the surroundings again.

* * *

**Review, please! Happy ending, or will there be more? What did Louis mean? Read more to find out!**

**~R**


	10. Messiah

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.**

* * *

Everything had been normal for the next week, everyone getting used to living together. Jo and Emily had been enrolled in schools, and they had even made some friends. Alec knocks on the door of the bathroom, urging Jo to hurry up. As he knocks on the door, the door opens a crack. He slowly pushes the door open, to see Jo sitting on the bathroom floor. He walks in, and notices the smell of someone who got sick. Kneeling down, he looks her in the eye, to see that she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Jo?" Jo shakes her head, not answering him verbally. She holds up her hand, to showcase the pregnancy test that she had taken earlier that morning. It was positive. Alec blinks a few times, letting the information sink in.

"Oh." Jo nods her head, and stands up, Alec standing as well. Alec picks up his cell phone, calling Jace.

"We've got a problem."

_**(30 minuets later…)**_

All of the Shadowhunters join Magnus, Alec and Jo at the round table. They had called Jo in sick from school, but had made Emily go. When everyone is seated, Alec nods in Jo's direction. She stands up, and shows them all the pregnancy test. It had taken almost an hour to get Magnus to calm down after they told him.

"As you all know, the Warlock Louis Leveque had kidnapped me last week. What you don't know, is that we…well, you know." She looks around at all of the, in turn. Jace is the one to speak up.

"But Warlocks are sterile. They can't…have kids." Jo nods her head.

"But, when he left, he told me that he had found a way around that, and that I would be the one to carry on the legacy." Magnus nods his head.

"Jo, please go to your room. You've said enough." Jo nods, and makes her way to her bedroom. She closes the door, then turns around to see Louis sitting on the edge of her bed, delicately playing with one of her stuffed toys. She walks up to him, and goes to her knees in front of him.

"Louis! What are you doing here?" She hisses at him through her teeth. He puts down her toy, and bends over, their foreheads touching. Jo calms down, then smiles herself. She turns her head, pressing her lips to his. Louis pulls away from her, and places a hand on her stomach.

_No matter what they do; no matter what they say, do __**not**__ let them do anything to our child. You are carrying the salvation of every Witch and Warlock in the world._

Jo nods her head, biting her bottom lip. Louis reaches forwards and makes her stop, then leans forwards and kisses her on the lips, just to disappear as the door opens. All of the Shadowhunters, along with Alec and Magnus, are standing there. Jace is he one to speak up.

"We have to get rid of…_it_."

* * *

**Review, please! This chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it!**

**~R**


	11. Evenett and Remeil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.

* * *

Jo backs up towards her bed, falling onto it, staring. A look of frustration crosses Jace's face as he takes in her expression, then he suddenly smirks ironically and shakes his head. He looks towards Alec, who steps forwards, closer to Jo. He bends down so that he is looking her in the eyes.

"What he meant to say was that, once we figure out how Louis did this, we'll have to find a way to deal with…_it_." Jo nods her head, hair flying in odd directions. She takes a deep breath, calming herself down, then pulls her knees to her chest. Magnus takes Alec's hand, and he leads them all out of her bedroom, leaving her to think about the hard times that are ahead. Once the door to her room is closed, Magnus looks everyone in the eye, still grasping Alec's hand. He takes a deep breath, calming himself down.

"I'm going to leave for a little while, okay?" When everyone looks at him, expecting more than that statement, Magnus grins warily, continuing, "I need to ask an old friend for a favour." Alec smiles at him in encouragement, pulling Magnus towards him. He takes Magnus' face in his hands, pressing his lips to his. Magnus smiles, taking a step backwards, then disappears in a flash of light. Simon rolls his eyes ceiling ward.

"Always has to be the center of attention…" He catches on to the unimpressed looks everyone is giving him, and shrugs his shoulders with a grace only a vampire could have, "What?"

********************London, England-4:30 am****************

Magnus flashes himself into a room, stumbling slightly as his equilibrium returns to him. He looks around the room, which almost burns at his eyes. The room is white, completed with all white furniture. He looks towards a door to see a man leaning in the doorway. The man stands at about six feet, and he is wearing a completely white outfit; suiting his room. The suit consists of straight-legged pants, expensive shoes, a dress shirt and white tie. Over it all he is wearing a jacket that reaches mid-thigh. He has stunning eyes, almost white but with a blue-like hue. His hair is pin-straight and to his hips, a blonde so light it is almost white. His hair is pulled back into a low-riding ponytail; held with a white elastic. Magnus takes a step forwards, suddenly conscious of how brightly coloured his clothing is. The man pushes himself off of the doorway, taking precise steps to meet Magnus. He holds out his hands, to which Magnus graciously accepts.

"Evenett." The man smiles, a strikingly suggestive smile. He spreads his arms wide, giving Magnus leisure to sit wherever he pleases. Magnus takes advantage of this offer, taking a seat in a white armchair. The other man, Evenett, stands in front of Magnus, hands politely clasped behind his back. Magnus looks the man in the eyes, and a shiver runs down the length of his body when he does.

"I see." The man's voice runs through the air like a quake, floating through the air with a brutal determination, and hanging there stubbornly. His voice is low and smooth, but the resonance is enough to make his whispered statement sound like a command made purely of thunder claps. The man turns around, and unfolds his hands. He holds one in the air, and a sword of pure gold and diamond appears in his hand.

"_Remeil."*_ He turns around and looks Magnus in the eye, his eyes glowing faintly. "It is time."

* * *

**Review, please! **

***Side Note*: Remeil means **_**'Mercy of God'.**_** I thought it would be suiting for this instance. Plus, the name sounded pretty. XD**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	12. Mislaid Prudence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.

**Plot:** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.

Magnus stands up, taking the tip of the sword in between his thumb and forefinger. Looking Evenett in the eye, Magnus smiles and the two find themselves moving through a distorted time. When the area around them stops spinning, they find themselves back in Magnus' flat. The Shadowhunters look up from the table they are sitting at, eying Evenett warily. Magnus lets go of the tip of the sword, and walks over to Alec.

"Everyone, this is Evenett. Even, you know who everyone is." Evenett smiles a boyish smile, and nods his head in their direction. A sheath for the sword appears at his side, completing his outfit. The sheath is ivory, and has golden embroidery. He sheaths the sword, and looks around the flat.

"Where is she?" As it did before, his voice carries over great distances, stirring them in their seats, even though he is nearly whispering. Alec points to the girl's bedroom door, and Evenett walks swiftly and efficiently over to it. He opens the door, his hand only hovering above the doorknob. Walking in the room, the door closing behind him, Evenett spots Jo sitting on the edge of her bed. He walks over to her, and she scampers to the other side of the bed, as far away from him as possible. Evenett pauses for a brief moment, and then walks over to the bedside. He reaches out a hand to her, and she flinches away from him, closer to the wall. He sighs deeply, and then looks her in the eye. She looks back at him with complete fear in her eyes.

"I will not hurt you, child." He places his hand on her stomach, and draws in a sharp intake of breath. The door opens, and Magnus and Alec walk in, the rest of the people listening at the door. Magnus walks up to Evenett, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What is…_it_?" Evenett shakes his head, clapping his hands, and a white flash engulfs him. Everyone in the room shields their eyes, and when they open them, Evenett is gone.

********************Louis' Lair, Under the City*******************

Louis gets thrown against a wall, Evenett pointing the tip of the sword at Louis' throat, a trickle of blood crawling down Louis' face. Louis laughs out loud, ebony eyes shining. Evenett digs the tip of the word in deeper, eyes flashing dangerously.

"How did you do it, Louis? **How** did you do it?" Louis cocks his head to the side, blinking, and Evenett gets throw across the room. He crashes into a chair, breaking it to tiny pieces. His sword slides under the bed, and Evenett groans in pain. He slowly and painfully stands up, looking at Louis. Louis, clad all in black like usual, walks towards Evenett, whose white clothing is slightly dirty. Evenett rushes at the bed, hitting it with a force so hard that the contact sounds like that of a thunderclap. The bed flies towards the wall, crashing into it and spraying wood pieces all across the room. Both Louis and Evenett slow down time around themselves, so that the wood pieces are slowly floating in front and around them. Evenett runs and grabs his sword, and Louis makes a sword of obsidian rock and silver metal. They rush to meet in the middle, swords clashing. Evenett spins around Louis, his sword screeching against Louis', and goes to stab him in the back. Before Evenett could, however, Louis half-turns and parries the attack with his own sword.

Evenett growls, and rushes a laughing Louis into a wall, and hits him in the face. Louis turns his face back towards him, blood running through his teeth. He flexes the fingers on one of his hands, and Evenett flies backwards, and then stops about a foot in the air. Evenett drops his sword, grabbing at his throat without success. Louis walks forwards, standing directly in front of him. He throws him towards the still-splintering bed, and time returns to normal as Evenett hits a piece of wood. All of the wood from the bed falls to the floor within a half-second. Louis walks slowly towards him, and smiles cruelly at him. Evenett is gasping for breath, and looks down at where a large piece of wood is protruding from his torso. His white clothing is slowly becoming stained red with his own blood. He coughs and a waterfall of dark, thick blood pours out of his mouth and onto the front of his shirt.

Louis squats down in front of him, head cocked to the side. He taps his sword to Evenett's chest, slowly pressing it into his flesh. Evenett throws his head back, a scream of utter agonizing pain rips from his throat, through his teeth that are stained red with his blood. Louis laughs, and shoves the sword through Evenett's chest. Suddenly something rings, and Louis digs in one of his pockets. He pulls out a cell phone, flipping it open.

"Hello?" He stands up, turning his back on Evenett, who is desperately trying to tear the sword out of his bleeding chest. "What? That? Oh, ignore that, it's just the T.V." He walks out of the room, leaving Evenett alone and bleeding.

He left him to die.

**Review, please! Mwahahaha!**

**~Ryuu**


	13. Death by an Angel's hand

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.

Evenett opens his eyes with trouble, and looks down the length of his body. He reaches upwards and grabs the hilt of the sword, and pulls on it. His face contorts in pain, and he lets out a quiet scream. Sighing deeply, he reaches into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He presses a button, and waits while it rings on the other end. As Magnus' voice drifts through the phone, Evenett tries pulling the sword out again, then giving up quickly.

"I need help."

***************************Magnus' Apartment, 12:57pm********************

Magnus prods at Evenett's shoulder with a cotton ball, trying to clean the dried blood off. He is trying to hide a smile as he sees one of the oldest Warlocks flinch at his touch.

"You don't have to prod so hard, Magnus." Magnus stifles a laugh, and continues to clean his wound. Alec walks into the bathroom, and smiles a small smile. He hands Magnus a towel, and Magnus dries off the rest of Evenett's chest. Evenett sighs and gets up off of the chair he was sitting on, and looks into the mirror. His white-blonde hair is free around his shoulders, wet from the shower he had taken. He closes his eyes, then opens them again. His blue, blue eyes seek out the cat-like eyes of Magnus through the mirror. He nods his head, and Magnus walks out of the bathroom with Alec in tow. Evenett walks out of the bathroom a few moments after them. He attracts the attention of all of the females in the room, since Alec had brought all of his Shadowhunter friends out. Aline takes a special interest in him, and smiles shyly, tucking her ebony hair behind her ear. Evenett notices this, then realizes that he is only wearing white pants, with no shirt whatsoever. He smiles at her, crystal eyes flashing. Aline blushes a deep scarlet, and Isabelle laughs at her. Evenett walks into the room where both Magnus and Alec are in, which would be the girl's bedroom. Alec is holding Emily, sleeping, and rocking slowly back and forth. Evenett walks up to Jo's sleeping form in complete silence, and reaches forwards to place on of his hands on her stomach. He looks up at Magnus his expression troubled. Magnus looks at him, questioning.

"What is it, Even?" Evenett shakes his head, looking down at Jo.

"This child is not supposed to be born, Magnus." Magnus nods his head, understanding. Then his forhead creases in confusion once more.

"Then what's wrong?" Evenett's face contorts in a different sort of pain.

"This child has the potential to become a God." He looks at Magnus and Alec, who both have surprised expressions. Evenett stands up straight, and puts a hand to his heart, "But it will take more than an abortion to kill it. It is surrounded by a protecting casing." HE looks Magnus in the eyes, "An Angel has to kill it…and _her_."

**Review, please! How is it?**

**~Ryuu, xoxo**


	14. Walking with the Ancients

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Mortal Instruments novel series, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:****MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.**

**A/N:**** Just to tell you, I have decided to add some AlinexEvenett into this story. Luv you all!**

Magnus looks at Evenett with wide eyes, shaking his head slowly. He spins around to look at Alec, who is focusing on Emily's sleeping form. He slowly backs out of the room, not able to completely register what is going on. Sighing, Alec places Emily back into bed, pulling the covers over her. He nods his head towards Evenett, and walks out of the room, following Magnus. He takes Magnus' hand and leads him into their bedroom, leaving the group of Shadowhunters in the living room questioning. As soon as they are in the bedroom and the door is tightly closed behind them, Alec draws Magnus into his arms, stroking his hair. Magnus is silent for a short while, then a sob bubbles up his chest and through his throat. Alec whispers to him, soothing, as Magnus grips onto him and cries. Magnus looks up at Alec, his eye makeup staining his face. Alec smiles softly at him and uses his thumbs to wipe away the black-tinted tears. Magnus hiccups, and sniffles.

"Since when did we switch roles, Alec? Since when have you started taking care of _me_?" Alec chuckles deeply, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles at him. Just at that point did a fear swell and expand in Magnus' chest, just as he realizes that Alec is starting to get older, and that he will soon outlive him and Alec will die. Alec notices the change in Magnus' expression, and he tips his face towards him.

"Magnus, please don't cry." He leans down and presses his lips to Magnus', and his whiskers scratch at Magnus' soft skin. Magnus replies with the softest of pressures, and Alec pulls away.

"You do know that we have to do what Evenett has told us, don't you?" Magnus' face contorts in pain, and he looks away, tears coming to his eyes once more. Alec walks him to their bed, and he sits him down.

"You relax. We'll deal with everything."

**************************In the Living Room*********************

Evenett walks out of the girls' bedroom, and walks towards the group of Shadowhunters. He turns to look at Aline as he puts his now-dry hair into a ponytail, and winks at her. Aline blushes a pretty little shade of pink, and Evenett smiles, deepening her blush. He looks towards the rest of the Shadowhunters, and slowly explains everything. Jace looks towards the floor, wringing his hands.

"We have to kill her?" Before Evenett can say anything, there is a collective gasp from the group, and most of them stand up with their _stele_ in their hands. Evenett turns around and spots Louis. Louis has a dark expression, and he growls deep in his throat.

"You will not kill her, Even. Do you even realize what I'm doing?" He snaps off the end of the sentence, just as his sword appears in his hand. The bedroom door opens, and Alec walks out, closing it behind him. He stops in his tracks as he turns around, seeing Louis. He reaches to grab his _stele_, when Louis turns around and thrusts his sword through Alec's chest. Pulling the sword out, Louis disappears, and the Shadowhunters surround Alec. He is gasping for air, blood gurgling out of his mouth and wound with an audible sound. Magnus hurries out of the room, and sits Alec in his lap, placing a hand on the wound. He knows that no healing will help him, and so he looks towards Evenett. Evenett looks Magnus in the eyes, and draws a deep breath.

"Magnus, we are going to need the help of the Ancients." When he gets only a confused expression from Magnus, as well as the attention of the Shadowhunters, he continues, "You have always thought me the oldest living warlock alive, Magnus. But there are more, in a society. We will need to ask them for help."

_**Review, please! Lol, cliffhanger, much? Do you love me yet?**_

_**~ xoxo, R**_


	15. Alone in Limbo

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Mortal Instruments novel series, but I do own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:****MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.**

Evenett and Magnus walk through the doors of Evenett's house, and drag Alec to one of the white couches. They lay him down, and place a blanket over him. The blanket and the couch are slowly stained with Alec's blood, and Magnus looks back the way they came to see a blood trail all through the immaculate entryway. Evenett walks into his bedroom, throwing on a white shirt, and walks back out, sitting on the floor cross-legged. He signals for Magnus to do so as well, and he complies. They sit across from each other, and Evenett reaches out to grab Magnus' hands. They both close their eyes in concentration, and Magnus can feel the magic flow through the both of them, as they are thrown into a trance…

_Magnus opens his eyes to see Evenett and himself sitting in the middle of a low-hanging fog. The ground trembles as five stone coffins rise from the fog, standing vertically. With a large, booming noise, the stone coffins open, steam pouring out of them. They open all the way, to reveal five people, all in ancient clothing. Magnus's stomach turns with a horrible violence, as the power of the five people flow through him. He looks towards Evenett to see him completely relaxed, with his eyes closed. The five people step out from their coffins, two women and three men. One of the men, over six and a half feet tall, walks slowly towards the two. When he opens his mouth to speak, his voice resonates, causing Magnus to sway under its power._

"_Magnus Bane of Brooklyn, New York. You have come here to save a Shadowhunter?" Magnus is completely unable to speak, so he just weakly nods his head. His face scrunches up, as he knows that he is radiating deference, which he hates doing. He looks up to the tall man, who is extremely skinny, to the point of being emaciated. _

"_And for this reason we will not help you." Comes the voice of one of the women, with dark features. Her dark skin is only accentuated by her crystal blue eyes. Magnus looks towards Evenett, who makes no move to speak in his defense. Magnus looks back up towards the Ancient warlocks and witches, panic crossing his features. _

"_Please, you don't understand! This Shadowhunter is-"The tall warlock holds up his hand, effectively silencing Magnus' explanation._

"_We do not need to understand, Magnus Bane. The boy is a Shadowhunter. That is all we __**need**__ to know." He slowly turns around and starts to calmly walk back towards his coffin. Magnus gets up to follow him, to beg of him his support, but Evenett keeps him anchored._

"_Don't!" he hisses. Magnus looks at him and sees that his friend is trying to make it so that he does not get himself killed. The Ancients step back into their coffins, and they get lowered back into the fog, leaving Evenett and Magnus alone in the blank world. Evenett closes his eyes and Magnus follows suit, after Evenett urges him with a squeeze of the hand…_

Magnus and Evenett open their eyes to see that they are back in Evenett's house. Magnus stands up quickly, followed by Evenett. Magnus ignores him, livid that he didn't help him at all. He walks over to the couch Alec is on and squats down beside it. He reaches forwards and grabs Alec's hand, just to pull back swiftly.

"How long were we there…" he whispers. Evenett looks towards a clock on the wall, and lets out a deep breath.

"Three hours. We were there for three hours. Why?" When he looks towards Magnus, Magnus has tears streaming down his face. When he reaches out with a shaky hand to place it on Alec's face, Evenett realizes why the question was asked. He closes his eyes, as sobs rack Magnus' body.

"He was…alone…" Magnus chokes out, grabbing Alec's head and holding it close to his chest. Alec's cold, lifeless hand falls off the couch, a picture of him and Magnus falling to the white floor. The picture has a drop of blood on it, and Evenett picks it up, holding it out to Magnus.

"He wasn't alone, Magnus." He gives him a fake smile, "he had you the whole time."

_**Review, please! MWAHAHAHA!**_

_**~ xoxo, Ryuu**_


	16. Forever Lost, Yet Forever Eternal

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Mortal Instruments book series. I do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:**** MagnusxAlec. Sequel to Lady of the People. Magnus gets a phone call saying how his best friend and her husband have been killed in a car crash, and He and Alec are now their Godfathers.**

Magnus stays completely still on the floor of Evenett's apartment. He keeps a firm grip on Alec's now cold hand, and he then lowers his head in a silent pain. Evenett had found it safe to stay out of Magnus' immediate vicinity. The door to the apartment opens, and Jace Wayland walks through it. He slowly walks over to Magnus, not looking at his best friends' body. Placing a hand softly on Magnus' shoulder, Jace speaks.

"I am sorry, Magnus; we have to go now. Luke thinks that he has gotten a lead on where to summon an Angel." Magnus shakes his head slowly, then stands up. He does not look at Jace, but instead walks swiftly out of the door then disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Magnus appears in an old, abandoned place, coming face to face with Louis. Louis looks up at him, surprised, and then he smiles malevolently. Magnus walks up to him, and puts a hand around Louis' throat. Louis smiles even wider, knowing that Magnus will not kill him. To his surprise, though, Magnus' hand shoots right through Louis' chest, and protrudes from the other side. Louis stares at him in utter disbelief, just as a small trail of blood runs from the corner of his mouth. Magnus removes his hand, letting Lois fall to the floor. He turns around and leaves the warlock to die alone, just like what happened to Alec. He brushes away a tear as he leaves the old house, just to come up short. He stares into the beautiful baby blues that could only belong to one person…Alec Lightwood. _His_ Alec. Magnus' mouth drops open, not caring that blood is seeping down his arm to soak the ground underneath him. Alec reaches out a hand to cup his cheek.

"Magnus, I love you more than anything. Please, find a way to save Jo's life…I love her as though we had a daughter together." he pauses for a few moments, smiling, then continues, "Could you do that for me, my love?"

Magnus nods his head, just as Alec disappears. Away from him, forever. Closing his eyes, he balls his hands into fists, then firms his resolve. He **will** save Jo's life, getting rid of the child in the process. For Alec, his lost, yet eternal love.

**Review, please! It's a little short, I know, but how do you like it? What are your premonitions?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


End file.
